Fate is an a-hole
by j.manarang822
Summary: Now bear with me guys this is only experimental. Its a boy meets girl stuff and I will do my best not to make it corny and stuff. And in case you want to adopt it go on ahead. Just follow these rules: 1. OC must remain badass and foul mouthed and 2. The love triangle must remain. Otherwise go crazy. Rated T for language


Fate is an rated A-hole 06/08

So where do I begin?

Let me introduce myself first, my name is Jay, I'm an orphan. And what's worse is that I never got adopted, I finished grade school still an orphan when I decided to jump off the orphanage and at first it felt nice but then shit happened. Now I'm not the sort to tell people a sob story so sorry pips I aint sayin nothing about my past but what I can tell is that it was a piece of hell.

Now as I grew up I've gone from a scrawny kid to solid teen, now I have a lot of people to thank for it, specially the bastards who tried to beat me up.  
But as strange as it was I was a good fighter and for the majority of my life I have been fighting.

Eh, enough of that stuff. So how do I look like? Well for the ladies out there you'll be disappointed. You see I aint special, if you happen to cross path with me youre likely never gonna notice me. Not that I look bad or plain but I like to wear an all black outfit. Why? Well it matches with the cap given by an old man I've admired. He is my inspiration, my role model in life. He was Vietnam War vet and he also happened to be the grounds keeper at my orphanage. He told me stories of how he kept himself alive, how he defeated the "victor charlie's" but above all else he told me his greates regret and taught me on how I can prevent myself from commiting it.

Anyways, I'm about 5'9 tall and weight as much as 190lbs, I'm not thin looking but I'm not 'big boned' either, and were not talking about the 'bone' in between my legs...he,he,he.  
I have an average appearance... Ah to hell with it, if you see my face you'll probably cross the other side of the street to avoid me.  
You see I have a look on my eyes that says 'Hey want some broken bones and bruised face?' and as much as I am an amiable person, fate seem to enjoy bringing trouble in my door steps.  
I have a sharp jaw and a standard nose, my eyes are shaped like an eagle's eyes with a pair of eyebrows that looks like its angry and when I smile I happen to look either sarcastic or sinister but you know what's the worst part? Its my voice, it sounds...well, like a villain. I have a deep voice that scares a kid if I make it sound angry and a laugh that can make you feel goosebumps and quite frankly having no friends and being stoick most of the time I rarely speak or laugh.

Well now you know me and what sort of shit I go through I hope you can atleast, if not empathize, be sympathetic of my situation.  
But I don't really nead it though and to be honest I've walked through hell and back, I'm used to it already but what made me write this little girly diary is due to an encounter with this girl. Now dont start thinking that this will be just one of those boring, soapy, corny and shitty love story. Nope this aint one of it.

You see I met this girl or saw her, whatever, and she is everymans dream girl (wet dream, fantasy yadayadyada).  
Long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, creamy skin and a dress that says 'hey I'm a rich and hot and you'll probably date me in your dreams only'

That day I thought she would be just another face in the crowd but fate proved me wrong, for the thousandth time.  
You see there was a drag racing going on and one of the competing cars swerved, moving faster than I had done before, I grabbed her and dragged her to safety. The car nicked her dress but she wasnt harmed but then she suddenly pushed me away and glared at me.  
"Whats your problem?" She snarled. "I just saved your life, I should be the one asking that." We had a glaring competition, she then huffed and turned away. I spat at the pavement and trudged away, feelin disgusted with her attitude. 'A pretty face with an ugly heart, what a combination!' My expression was darkening and I noticed the crowd was giving me a wide bearth. As soon as I found myself some privacy I let out a sigh, rubbed throbbing head and decided that if in the future I'll make sure to avoid her.

I arrived at work and greeted my boss, I also barked a good morning to our casier, Ciela, bumped fist with one of the managers and went at the storage room ready to start the day.

[Prolouge End]...Just kidding

Fate is an A-hole ch 1 1st impression hurts

I ran like I was being chased by dogs, my legs starting to feel the strain and my face is sweating bullets. I'm getting late for school, yeah yeah I know, I shouldve woken up early and what not but I was pumped up at work yesterday and I rendered overtime. Whoop di do, first day of school and I'm late...Fuck.

As I run past people, avoiding coalition and was about to cross the street, the stop light turned yellow so I ran faster but due to the fact that I was not able to cross on time a car almost run me over. Still it struck my leg even if the driver was able to hit the breaks. I crashed on the pavement, face first and almost cracked my skull, I stood up even with the pain shooting up my leg. I didnt even bothered glaring at the car and limped towards the school I was attending, someone shouted something at me but I didnt hear it since I was on a hurry and continued walking, limping, you get the point.

It was then that someone grabbed me in the arm and made me turn to face towards the him , I was ready to punch the bastard but stopped when she, yes 'she', opened her mouth to speak. "Hey are you alright? *gasp* Youre bleeding, here, I'll take you to a hospital!" The girl, no older than I am, fussed and kept asking how I was feeling. I held out a hand and caught her arm. "Miss, stop, I'm ok." She furrowed her eyebrows, then she pouted and crossed her arms. "No, I dont think your ok, so stop resisting and I'll take you to a doctor." I was about to retort but she grabbed my arm and dragged me, shushing me whenever I try to talk.

As the car moved and as the girl dabbed my wound with betadyne, she kept asking if what I was feeling, if I was getting dizzy and what not and I kept telling her I'm ok. The girl looked pretty (I know, I know, its corny and shit), she has a brown eyes with a matching hair color, light skin and cute lips but even with this appearance I cant help but feel annoyed. "Look miss its kind of you to take me to a doctor but I need to get to class, so if you'd kindly drop me off at Walter High I'd appreciate it." Her eyes lit up and smiled warmly. "Really!? Youre also attending there? Thats awesome, I thought I'm not gonna make any friends when I go there, blah blah blah..." She then kept rambling on how she was home schooled, that it was her first time here, so on and it was making my head hurt. "OK, ok, can you bring me there instead?" I said as I held up a hand to stop her ramblings. "Oh, ok, there's a clinic there right? (I shrugged) OK, oh yeah, I'm Anna and you are?" "Jay, nice to meet you Anna." "We are here miss Anna," The driver turned to Anna and handed her bag. "Will you need help in bringing him to the clinic. "No I'm fine (I glanced at my wrist watch), so as long as I'm not late, I'm good. Thank you for giving me a lift." Anna smiled and it seemed like she was glowing. "It's ok, but I'll be checking on you later." "Yes mom." Anna giggled and I grinned, in the first time in my life I felt comfortable with talking to someone and it made me worried.

As we walked towards the school I cant help notice there was a lot of people, and like always, it made me uncomfortable. On the other hand Anna looked around, her eyes sparkling with glee and curiosity, she kept on babbling to herself.  
Meanwhile she was doing that I was observing my surroundings and kept on looking around, checking the facilities and remembering which way is the library, the cafeteria, the gymnasium and the clinic is. I heard a gasp for Anna and looked at her. If her eyes were sparkling earlier, now it was brilliantly shining, she then ran towards a person that I was hoping to avoid.

Blondie from yesterday looked up from her phone and smiled (more like grimaced) and pocketed her phone. Anna hugged her and, er, well squealed like a little girl, catching other peoples attention. "Elsa I missed you!" Blondie or Elsa, winced, comparing the two of them it seemed that Elsa was a little thinner than Anna and gloomier.  
"Oh,oh! Elsa come here," Anna dragged Elsa towards where I was standing and I cant keep my eyebrows from twitching. "This is Jay, I bumped (more like slammed if you'll ask me) into him earlier, Jay this is Elsa, my elder sister!" Elsa frowned at me and beneath my cap I glared at her. "Pleased to make your acquintance." Elsa said in an frosty tone. "Like wise." I responded gruffly. Anna looked back and forth towards Elsa and me then smiled. I should've knowned that Fate will find an unaware accomplice and damn I hate how Fate liked to throw trouble at me. Well fuck it, good luck to me.

As Anna, Elsa and I walked together with Anna being the divider, kept talking, filling the silence between me and Elsa. It seemed that Anna is unaware of the growing tension in between her sister and me. I arrived first in my class and waved goodbye at Anna, then I shot a glare at Blondie the entered the class room.

It was lunch time and surprise! Anna was waiting outside my class. "Hi!" Anna greeted perkily. "Hey." "Ready for lunch?" "Sure am." Anna then dragged me like an excited kid on sugar rush and I cant help but chuckle. As we got to the cafeteria I cant help but look intimidating and in doing that we were able to get a seat when people saw me glaring at them.  
Anna is oblivious and seemed not to notice on how much people scrambled away from us. "Guard our seats Anna I'll just get us some food." "Oh dont worry I already have mine, just go get some for you!" I mouthed ok.

As I was going to where the line starts I noticed that the people waiting all looked annoyed. Right at the other end is blondie and by the look of it she is being harrased by a burly guy and he looked agitated. The bastard grabbed Elsa's arm and snarled at her. I bypassed the line and went to where Elsa is, yes I dont like her, yes she is bitchy but what I hate the most are bullies. Grabbing the bastards wrist, I squeezed it real hard then glared at the bully. His face turned red but he didnt let go of Elsa.  
"Hands off!" I growled. We had a glaring match, his face was turning red and I was getting itchy for a fight. He then let go of Elsa and cocked his right hand to punch me, when he did that I released his wrist and kicked him in the stomach. The other two moved to hit me but I dodged them by ducking down. Charging forward while my head is down I grabbed their neck, raised them in the air and slammed them down at a table. I sensed bully no.1 charging towards me so I sidestepped him then slammed my elbow at his back. The two bullies that was lying down earlier stood up. I slammed a fist to the one on my left and using the same arm I back handed the other with my fist.  
None of the thugs stood up and everyone moved away as to not get caught in the melee. The people sitting on the table looked at me, surprised with what happened to their food. I approached them took out my wallet and tossed 50 bucks at the table. Putting my wallet back I grabbed two of the trays with the most food on it and dropped it on two of the bullies, went back, grabbed another tray and dropped it again, this time to the one who hurt Elsa.

"Your sister is waiting for you there." I pointed at where Anna is sitting. Elsa looked shell shocked at what I did, wordlessly I left her and got to the counter and ordered my food since there is no waiting line anymore. Grabbing my tray I went to where Anna is sitting with blondie in tow, who still looked like she saw a ghost.

When we got to where Anna is sitting she has her nose deep in her note book, using her pencil, she was scratching her head with her eyebrows furrowed. I sat down in front while Elsa sat beside her, she didnt notice anything until Elsa coughed.  
"Oh hey! Youre here, sis and you too!" I almost grinned but remained stoick instead since Elsa is right in front of me. "Looks like youre busy," Anna looked back at her work then tossed it away, almost hitting my tray. "What's that anyways?" "My teacher is mean, first day of school and she wanted us to have a "take-home" work!" Anna groaned dramaticly. Elsa snickered, I grinned (but I covered it by pretending I was drinking soda) and Anna glared at her note book. We ate and chatted, well atleast me and Anna did, Elsa stayed quiet most of the time, only answering a question or two. We then went back to class. All this time Elsa kept glancing at me and everytime I catch her she turns away trying (and failing) to look bored.

After class I was already on my way home, not bothering to wait for Anna when I heard someone call me out. 'Shit, here I am hoping to get home early.' I mentally shook a fist to heaven, rueing the fact that Anna will probably talk me to sleep with whatever topic she has on mind. "Hey, Jay!" I face palmed. "Are you going home already?" I really wanted to say 'no shit' but refrained from doing so. "Yeah, you too huh?" "Nope, I'm going shopping! Hey, since you lived here for a long time why dont you show me around?" Before I can even respond Anna was dragging me already. 'There really is no rest for the damned...'


End file.
